


We Both Know That The Other One Was Haphazardly Swinging The Sword For Longer Than You Held It

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Dangerous Pink [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Play Fighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno comes back from Port with a sword. Tommy steals it. (obviously) Techno gets one for Tubbo so he can fight back.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Dangerous Pink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168250
Kudos: 20





	We Both Know That The Other One Was Haphazardly Swinging The Sword For Longer Than You Held It

At a farm in the country side, there were three sons. The eldest was a hard worker. With the two younger brothers taking after him. Though, a couple years behind.

The twins looked up to their older brother for different reasons.

The brunet for his tactical brilliance. And methodical tendencies in the field.

And the blond, for his ability to roll with the punches. To not let anything bother him. And the wooden sword he brought home for Port that one time was pretty cool.

* * *

The four year old was enraptured with the sword.

He would steal it from time to time. His older brother never seemed to mind. But he always took it with him back to Port whenever he went.

The sword would always end up back in the blond’s room when he returned. Like he accepted that its resting place was there now.

The blond boy would swing the wooden sword around. Playing with his twin. Hitting him on occasion. Never hard enough to hurt. But enough to consider if he should get one as well.

One time his older brother was scheduled to go to Port, the blond noticed that he forgot to take his sword with him to Port.

He came back with a second sword. Giving the blond a hard look before placing it into the blond’s room next to his other one.

When the twins were eight. Their older brother brought home a proper sword. One made of steel. One that stayed tucked away in his scabbard in the corner of him room when he was at home.

He told the blond that he wasn’t allowed to touch it.

He did.

One day while their older brother was in town with their mother, the twins sunk into his room.

The brunet took the sword from its resting place and took it outside. To their bees. And only once they were away from anything did he let the blond hold to blade.

He swung it around. He had a time. He let its weight carry him. Let it make its arc.

The burnet sat a distance, careful that he didn’t get hurt. He joined his brother in his games. Grabbing his wooden sword to play along.

When their older brother returned. He stormed up to the garden. Shouting for his brothers. Loud and cutting the air.

The boys froze.

They had gotten captivated in their game, they lost track of time.

Their older brother seemed so angry. So upset. They were scared.

When they saw him up the cobblestone path they shrunk into themselves. The blond squared his shoulders ready to take the fall for the both of them.

He opened his mouth to speak as their older brother got close. He grasped the blond’s wrist before he could make a sound, took the sword from his hand, and placed it in his scabbard before bringing him in for a hug.

The young brunet stayed off to the side for a moment. Before dropping his weapon and inserting himself into the hug. Apologizing for taking the blade without permission.

* * *

The three of them then went back inside for dinner. The eldest checking over the twins for injuries.

“I’m fine man!”

**“That’s a real steel sword, I need to check.”**

“I’m fine.”

**“I can see that, but just I need to make sure. Your all good.”**

“See I told you.”

**“You. Com’ere.”**

_“I’m fine as well.”_

**“I believe that less, if anything. We both know that your brother was haphazardly swinging it around for longer than you held it.”**

_“That’s true. He had it for longer.”_

**“That inspires all the confidence.”  
**

_“I’m fine. We were safe.”_

**“Look me in the eye and tell me that again.”**

_“We were safe.”_

**“Fine. You’re looking good.”**

“See, I told you man!”


End file.
